The Earth Fairy Initiative
by Cupcakedoll
Summary: The Winx have returned magic to Earth but there aren't any fairy schools there, so the Alfea teachers are creating a magical correspondence course for the new Earth fairies.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! In my other story Mirta and her friends spend lots of time in the Alfea library. I thought it'd be fun to try writing the kind of book they might read. That idea morphed into this: imaginary textbooks for fairies on Earth. Maybe someone would like them for roleplaying or something. Enjoy!

The Earth Fairy Initiative

The teachers and staff of Alfea School for Fairies sat around a conference table for their monthly meeting. At the head of the table Miss Faragonda, the headmistress sat serenely looking over the paperwork for the things they'd already decided on: the purchase of new textbooks, a list of possible field trips for the months to come, and the decision not to change curfew, no matter how often the students requested it.

The headmistress' assistant, Grizelda, was looking over the mail to make sure there was no business that had to be dealt with. The mayor of Magix, the headmasters of other schools, and various royalty, all wanted help from Alfea.

"Oh dear." Grizelda said. Everyone looked up.

"What is it?"

"A request from Queen Nebula. She'd like us to provide some educational texts for the new fairies on Earth."

Professor Wizgiz said, "Well that's easy enough. We'll send her some duplicates from the library!"

The librarian gave him a look.

Grizelda continued, "It won't be that simple. Magic works differently on Earth. It's normal for us when we visit, and for Nebula and her fairies, but the new fairies born in modern times can't do most of what we take for granted. Nobody can even see their wings!"

Faragonda and the others actually gaped. Professor Palladium swiped the letter from Grizelda and read, "'…no flight, transformation invisible to the locals, magic works through natural channels.' Oh this is strange. I've never heard of anything like this."

The youngest of the teachers spoke up, "I have. Magic grows slowly through the history of a realm from its beginnings until magic is taken for granted the way it is here. Not always, but sometimes."

That was not a well known fact, and everyone looked at Daphne. Wizgiz opened his mouth to ask for details then remembered they all wanted to have all their planning finished before dinnertime. Instead he said, "Well if showy magic doesn't work then I won't have much to contribute!"

"Some types of metamorphosymbiosis may work on Earth…"

Faragonda spoke up, "I believe we should begin with the basics."

"That's you Avalon. Philosophy of magic."

Professor Avalon had actually been reading while his friends discussed. "I'll find out from Nebula how magic works on Earth and pull together something from the basic textbook. May I quote Bramble?"

" _Magic Basics_ is available on Earth."

Avalon nodded. "It's a good text. All right, I'll have something for you next week."

Over the next week messages flew back and forth between the magicophilosophy professor, the queen of the Earth fairies, and Princess-Professor Daphne. And at the end of it a few pages ended up on Miss Faragonda's desk. She added a note to the top and bottom and sent it off to Nebula.

A Treatise on Power Sources

From the Alfea Library

A message from Miss Faragonda: Dear fairies of Earth, as you explore the possibilities of your newfound magic, please remember that magic works differently on Earth than it does in the magic dimension. Your specific power may not protect you as it would in a more magical realm, so never put yourself in any situation that would be dangerous to a nonmagical human.

 **Fairy Magic**

Fairies are connected to all the magic of the universe, but many fairies have a special connection to a particular kind of magic. Just as each person has certain talents, each fairy has special magical talents granted by the Great Dragon to help make the universe a better place.

A fairy's power source can be nearly anything; an element of nature, a talent, even an idea or spiritual force. Some power sources are more common than others. There are many Fairies of Nature in the realms, but a fairy with an 'oddball' power source may be the only fairy of that power who exists at the present time. Nobody truly knows why fairies get the power sources they do. The current theory is that the Great Dragon grants power sources where they are needed to solve some problem in the universe. Different power sources are meant to work together to solve problems.

Please note that a fairy's power source is not meant to limit her magic but rather to guide it. A fairy of music, for example, will be able to learn painting magic with no problem but may find her picture spells have more power if she listens to music while painting them. A fairy of nature may not be a natural with computers, but her magic will not stand in the way of her becoming skilled with technology.

A fairy's true power source can never be destroyed. Fairies have many things that can strengthen their magic such as magic items, bonds to magical creatures, and even places that make their powers stronger, but the loss of any of these things cannot take away a fairy's true power. A Fairy of Nature may experience her magic strongly while walking in a particular park, but if she must move away from that park her magic may be weakened for a while but will not be lost forever.

Some young fairies boast that they have the "most powerful" power source, but in truth there is no such thing. Different fairies will be better suited for different missions but there is no power source that is strongest in all areas. The most powerful fairy is the one who has the most understanding of her own talents and uses them to the limits of her ability.

It is also true that there are no 'bad' power sources. Fairies of Destruction are rare, but their power is aligned towards clearing away old things that don't work anymore so that new things can be built. No fairy will ever have a power source that cannot be turned towards good, just as any power source can be turned towards evil. Good and evil are in what we choose to do with our powers.

 **Finding Your Power Source**

Discovering your power source will make your magic stronger, but it is not necessary in order to work magic. There have been fairies who used magic for years without being sure of their power source. Each fairy will find her power source when the time is right.

For many fairies discovering their power source is very easy. Simply take some quiet time and think about what gives you energy, what makes you feel powerful and magical. That is your power source. It could be an element of nature, an activity, or any facet of life. In some special cases fairies may call their power from a bond with a powerful spiritual being.

There are also a number of mystic rituals and meditations that have been created to reveal a fairy's power source. Augustus Bramble's book _Magic Basics,_ which is available on the Earth section of the realmwide web, has a very good meditation that all Earth fairies are encouraged to try if they are in confusion about their power source.

Readers of this treatise may be surprised to learn that it is possible to make a mistake in learning one's power source. Magic is the reflection of a fairy's true self, but must be seen and understood by the mind. And the mind of every thinking being can be fooled, from within and without. As such, fairies are prone to finding the power source they wish for or fear rather than the one that is truly theirs. This can be a cause for some embarrassment, but it is a very common phenomenon, a result of the normal workings of a thinking mind, and as such is nothing to be ashamed of.

It is impossible to discover for certain what someone else's power source is. Occasionally psychics or diviners claim to be able to help young fairies discover their power sources, usually for money. These people may be gifted, but their pronouncements will at best be educated guesses. The only person who can discover your power source is you.

 **Some Power Sources Detailed**

Many tomes have been written in the magical realms listing different power sources and noting down all the details of each one, but those are only truly useful for scholars. Fairies only need to know that whatever the power source is, each fairy will interpret it differently. Just as ten artists could take the same box of paints and paint ten different pictures, ten fairies of the sun will use their powers in ten different ways.

For the purposes of this treatise we have decided to describe the power sources of the six fairies best known on Earth, the Winx Club, and describe how other fairies might use those powers differently.

 **Nature**

Nature magic was the first magic discovered, when people were first discovering the world around them, and nature magic is important to all fairies. Nature Fairies however are the most connected to the wild world.

Many Nature Fairies are Plant Fairies. Some of them specialize in gardening, growing vegetables to eat and flowers to make the world more beautiful, while others communicate with tree spirits and study how plants grow best in the wild. Garden Fairies can also specialize in growing herbal medicines, but this ancient art can be quite dangerous and no young fairy should ever eat or drink any herbal mixture. Herbs should instead be used to make scented potpourris or mixed into homemade soaps.

There are also the Animal Fairies. Some Animal Fairies work to understand and help animals, while others can transform into them. Animal Fairies may be especially attuned to one species such as cats, or to all animals. Insect Fairies work to understand the place of these small creatures in their environment.

Still other Nature Fairies seek to understand nature as a whole, seeing how the different species of plants and animals work together to keep life in balance, and find ways to heal that balance where it has been disrupted. There is a great need for Ecology Fairies on earth today.

All Nature Fairies should spend time outside whenever they can. Many Nature Fairies enjoy gardening and feel their power increase when they tend to plants, whether outdoors in a garden or inside in pots. They should also give attention to learning about the natural world. In Earth schools this is covered in science classes and, for older fairies, biology and ecology classes. The people of Earth have spent hundreds of years learning about their realm, and that knowledge should not be scorned.

 **Light**

Light is one of the most common power sources, and comes in a multitude of forms. Sunlight, Moonlight, Starlight, and Firelight are only a few of them.

Sunlight fairies tend to be outgoing and cheerful, while Moonlight fairies are more often quiet and thoughtful. Firelight Fairies may be warmhearted friends, or may channel the power of the forest fire, which clears dead wood so that new plants can grow. These Firelight Fairies can become too harsh in telling their friends what needs cutting from their lives, but their strong opinions are sometimes needed.

Many Light Fairies are adventurers, battling darkness in its various forms. Some Light Fairies concentrate on wielding the light of knowledge against the darkness of ignorance, while others bring the light of friendship to those in the darkness of loneliness. And of course some simply fight monsters.

Light Fairies of more peaceful temperaments may devote themselves to creating beauty in the form of some sort of art, or to being good friends. Some Light Fairies can light up a room with their presence, and some become quite famous.

Light Fairies should try to make beauty in their own spaces, keeping their rooms clean and colorfully decorated. Most Light Fairies are very social, and should take care to see their friends often but also to schedule quiet time alone. Those Light Fairies seeking to battle against darkness will benefit from physical exercise as well as study on many topics.

 **Water**

Water is one of the four magical elements and is traditionally associated with emotion. Water is also the element where life began, and is needed by all life on Earth. Like their element, many Water Fairies have strong hearts and can adapt to new situations just as water adapts to the shape of the land around it. Water Fairies are often very active, always moving.

For more studious Water Fairies, living near a body of water is ideal. Whether it's the ocean or a small stream or pond, learning about the changes in a watery environment during the year help connect Water Fairies to their power.

The most mystical Water Fairies are also connected to the moon, which creates the tides. They watch the tides of magical energy that move through the world, predicting important events.

If you suspect you may be a Water Fairy, it is important to get into the water at least occasionally. Swimming lessons are ideal, but the occasional bubble bath can lend a magical boost. It is also important to learn about watery ecosystems

 **Music**

Many Fairies of Music play an instrument, but not all do. They all enjoy listening to music however, and most sing, if only in the shower. Fairies of Music gain strength from music, and can turn a bad day into a good one with a change in their mental music. They can tune themselves in to the sounds of life around them, many are good listeners who can pick up the rhythm of conversations between people and listen to what is truly meant rather than just what is said.

Some Music Fairies are performers, musicians or singers. Others enjoy singing or dancing to cast their magical spells.

Music Fairies should create a collection of music for different moods or casting different types of spells. They should explore many different kinds of music, study the history of music, and learn about the cultures that created different styles. Of course, many Music Fairies will wish to learn how to play an instrument or improve their singing, when their circumstances allow.

 **Synergy**

Synergy is the name that has been given to the newest type of magic, the magic of the mind and expanding civilization. With technology expanding at such a great rate, Technology Fairies are needed on Earth like never before.

Fairies of Technology blend magic and technology. The realmwide web connects people all over planet Earth, and Technology Fairies use those connections to spread positive energy by sending encouraging messages to their friends and use the web to spread the word of opportunities to do good. They face problems such as online bullying and cruelty, which must be fought.

Synergy also includes aspects of the mind and imagination. Fairies of Stories create works of poetry or prose that bring joy to people and inspire them to see the world in new ways. Or they find new ways of seeing meaning in stories, seeking to understand different cultures by what they create. There is no better study partner than a Fairy of Knowledge; they always seem to know how to look up what they need, whether it's for a class assignment or investigating a haunted house. Fairies of History find meaning in the past events of their realm and seek out magic that may have happened in the past.

Synergy Fairies should devote time to seeing out where magic and humanity meet, perhaps by searching for magic in works of media or even by creating their own. They should also keep up on the new inventions of their realm. You are only young fairies today, but soon you will be the people who make decisions for your whole realm and it is important that you understand the changes that will shape the future.

 **The Dragon Flame**

The Great Dragon is one of the primal spirits of the magic dimension. Its essence is joy and wonder, and it is the being that chose to give the power of magic to all thinking creatures. So in a way, all fairies are fairies of the Dragon Flame! However in normal speech that title is given to one particular fairy, at the moment Princess Bloom of Domino. The Great Dragon chose Domino as its resting place, and its power joined with the royal family so most Fairies of the Dragon Flame have been born into the royal family.

It is not likely that any Dragon Fire Fairies are on Earth at present, but it is not impossible. There are several past members of the Domino royal family whose fates are unknown; possibly one of them could have married a resident of Earth and had a family.

Slightly more likely is the possibility that the Great Dragon would choose to bestow its power on an Earth fairy, or even a group of them. The Great Dragon certainly has the ability to do this, but that fairy would have to have a truly amazing destiny.

There are other primal spirits, ancient fairies, and other powerful forces in the magic universe, far too many to detail here. They are rarely seen even by powerful fairies, but any of them could choose a fairy whose nature matched its own to bestow its power upon. The royal families of many realms have legends of powerful spirit patrons, and while many of those stories are mere propaganda, some are sure to be true.

A fairy with a spiritual patron as a power source will be very powerful, but not invincible. Princess Bloom has access to infinite power in theory, but in practice she is still human and can only use as much power as any other strong fairy.

There is also a danger in communication with spiritual creatures. As mentioned above, all people can be fooled, and it is possible for a fairy to imagine that she hears the voice of her patron when she is truly hearing only her own thoughts. For this reason such fairies must be very cautious about their own thoughts and learn to think critically about the things that they hear. The necessity of examining their own thoughts makes these fairies very wise.

 **Other Power Sources**

There are of course many other possible power sources, far too many to detail here. Earth Fairies use the magic of gemstones. Storm Fairies monitor wild weather, when they aren't flying through it. Fairies of Cooking invent new delicious recipes. Fortune Fairies use different magical meant to predict the future and help their friends avoid bad luck. Fairies of Justice seek new ways to solve problems between people.

Finding your unique power and using it to help others brings positive energy to the realms and makes the universe a more magical place.

This treatise is part of the Alfea Earth Fairy Initiative, dedicated to producing introductory magic texts for young fairies who cannot attend a fairy school. Further treatises may be forthcoming upon request from local fairies. Please suggest topics for future works in the "comment section" of this realmwide web posting.


	2. Chapter 2

I should add that these treatises are not one hundred percent faithful to the series canon. I have added some things and taken some liberties for the sake of making things fit together better, such as making up a name for the warrior fairies' transformation.

The Earth Fairy Initiative 2

The big table in the teachers' lounge was piled with books. Queen Nebula had sent half a library of books about the history and current state of magic on Earth. The Alfea teachers had read them with fascination and, sometimes, horror.

"Magic hasn't worked reliably on Earth all these years but the people were still afraid of it. They did terrible things to anyone practicing magic!" Daphne was upset.

Professor Avalon said, "It seems to me that 'magic' was simply a way to accuse people of not fitting in with society in the past. These days the problem is people who say they are using magic when they really aren't."

Wizgiz tipped his head to one side, "Wait… what?"

"According to Nebula, some Earthlings claim to be able to cast a love spell or speak with the dead or break curses, and they charge piles of money for their services. Only there is no curse! The victim is paying for nothing. Now all magic users are seen as frauds because of some."

"We can hope that the new Earth fairies will help stand up against those crimes." Daphne said. "Perhaps we should give the Earth fairies a text on detecting evil."

Professor Palladium added, "What are you writing for Nebula next, Avalon?"

"A text on fairy forms. I'm writing the theory and condensing the information on a scroll from Tir Na Nog about how transformation works in a low-magic realm. It's quite different from fairy magic as we understand it. Would you like to write the next one?"

Palladium shook his head regretfully. "My specialties are magicobiology and potions. But there are already plenty of books about magical creatures on Earth, and Nebula is worried that if we teach the new fairies to make potions they'll drink them and get sick. So I'm useless to this task."

"There are potions that aren't made for drinking." Daphne pointed out.

"Hmm. You're right. We'll see if any of the Earth fairies request a text on potions. Are you planning to contribute, Daphne?"

"Not unless Nebula asks for a text on the history of the magic dimension; I don't know a thing about Earth!" Daphne chuckled.

"Would you like to tell me any secrets about nymphs for this project?" Professor Avalon asked her, an expression of exaggerated hopefulness on his handsome face.

"Sorry Professor. The secrets of the nymphs must remain secret."

"Ah well. Guess I'll wrap this us and send it to Faragonda for her notes then."

A Treatise on Fairy Forms

From the Alfea library

A message from Miss Faragonda:

Dear fairies of Earth, as you explore your new forms please remember that earth is still growing into its magical nature so magic does not work the way it does in the magic dimension. Never do anything that would be dangerous for a non-magical being to do, just in case.

 **On Transformation**

Young girls in many realms look forward to their first transformation, the day they will prove their fairy nature, gain full access to their magic, and fly with their own wings. Things work a bit differently on Earth; fairies in this low-magic realm cannot fly and their transformations are not easily visible to native Earthlings. But even on Earth fairies can still earn many transformation levels. This treatise will provide basic information about transforming, how it works and what powers it grants, and detail the three basic transformation levels, several more transformations that not all fairies earn, and three transformations native to the realm of Earth. We chose to detail the levels earned by the fairies of the famous Winx Club, thinking those would be the most familiar to fairies on earth, where the Winx's adventures are well known.

Now, on to the basics of transformation.

A fairy's transformation is one of the powers granted by the Great Dragon when that being spread magic throughout the universe. The fairy reaches within for her magic and draws it out, wrapping it around herself. The magic changes the fairy's appearance giving her new clothes and an altered hairstyle, as well as making her wings visible. The beauty of the fairy form is actually a reflection of the fairy's heart, so fairies whose hearts fill with darkness may find their transformation changing in strange and troubling ways.

Transformation grants several advantages: a transformed fairy has access to 100% of her magical power, can fly, and is surrounded by a protective magical field that protects her in combat against the forces of evil. Be aware that on low-magic realms such as Earth, the protective field only protects against magical damage, not physical injury. There also seems to be an illusion in effect, preventing native Earth people from observing fairies in their true form. A nonmagical Earthling will typically see the fairy in her civilian clothes and without wings. The reason for this is unknown, but may fade as Earth becomes a more magical realm.

There are many levels of transformation; perhaps an infinite number as new forms are discovered regularly. Typically a fairy will use her most recently earned transformation exclusively, but in some cases a fairy can switch back and forth between two or more forms, if she finds her adventures calling for different specialties. In general fairies will spend at least a few months using each form before gaining a new transformation, but depending on circumstances a fairy may have a form she only uses for a week or two! Fairies who go on many adventures often gain many different forms over their lifetimes, while fairies who live calmer lives often keep their Charmix or Enchantix form permanently. The number of different forms a fairy attains is not related to a fairy's talent or power level; it is decided by the circumstances of that fairy's destiny.

In the magical realms fairies usually transform for the first time as teenagers, the average age being sixteen. On earth however, girls as young as eight or nine have been known to gain their first transformation. The reason for this is unknown. One theory states that in a low-magic realm fairies can get into less trouble, therefor it is safe for them to transform at a younger age. It is also possible that it's simply an effect of Earth's unique magical nature.

Very powerful adult fairies no longer need to visibly transform, instead, they have access to their full power at all times and can fly without wings. Older fairies usually grow into this level of power at about the time they no longer wish to wear the sometimes-flashy transformed outfits. Miss Faragonda has reached this level and no longer appears to transform, but magical sight reveals the glory of her true fairy form.

Until a fairy has reached this stage, she will not be able to remain transformed for long periods of time. A fairy's first-ever transformation may only last a few minutes, but with practice she can keep her wings visible for hours, even all day. Fairies describe a "flat, empty feeling" as a signal that it is time to return to the everyday form and go do everyday things. Fairies who try to do too much too soon risk magical burnout.

To strengthen your magic you should transform often, connect to your power source, and do magic regularly. In between magical things it is important to do mundane things such as chores and homework, as well as eating healthy foods, drinking plenty of water, and getting enough sleep. Neglect your mundane health and your magical health will also suffer; take care of your body and mind and your magic will grow.

 **The Fairy Form**

Some fairies transform for the first time in moments of danger or stress, while others discover it in situations of high positive energy, such as on a birthday, or while meditating or doing magic. Fairies wishing to transform should connect to their power source often. The book Magic Basics by Augustus Bramble has several good exercises for connecting to your magic. Be aware though that while there are things you can do to make your transformation more likely, in the end your first transformation will happen when it is meant to happen.

Your fairy clothes will reflect the wishes of your heart, so you need not worry that you won't like them. The colors of your first fairy outfit will probably be your favorite colors, or ones that look particularly good on you. The colors will probably be your 'signature colors' and follow you through all your transformations.

While many first-year fairies enjoy short skirts and midriff-baring tops, trousers and jackets are not unknown. Your outfit will suit your personal taste and will not reveal anything you'd rather keep covered. Your fairy form may also reflect your power source or heritage; an ice fairy may have a fur-trimmed outfit, while a fairy from a proud military family may discover epaulets or medals as part of her new costume.

 **Charmix**

The first change in the fairy form is the acquisition of Charmix, which usually occurs during the second year for fairies able to attend a magic school. Fairies on Earth may earn their Charmix at any time. To earn her Charmix a fairy must come to a realization of her true nature, or overcome a negative thought pattern or emotional challenge. The experience is different for each fairy, and there is no certain way to predict which realization or act will result in gaining the charmix. Fairies may get a feeling that a certain challenge is the one that must be overcome, but it is easy to confuse such magical hints with mundane thoughts so such inklings are never to be depended on completely. Many fairies earn their Charmix after having been bonded with a pixie for a while, since the close pixie-fairy relationship may inspire self reflection.

Charmix looks like two accessories: a brooch, and a purse of some sort, that the fairy wears over her fairy clothes. They can also appear over a fairy's civilian clothes in some situations. The purse can be anything worn at waist level; bags and pouches are common but electronic devises, small books, bottles, or anything else that could hang off a belt are possible.

On earth the two elements of the Charmix will appear near their fairy, though finding them may require some searching. Magical objects always appear in a situation where their true owner can acquire them without trouble. Your Charmix may be something you already own, be given to you as a gift, or may appear at a shop. Many magical objects find their way to secondhand shops so they can be purchased cheaply.

Some fairies will earn their Charmix and then find its physical form while others will find a purse and brooch that will become their Charmix once they have earned it. The two things can happen in either order. There is no reason not to start making or looking for your Charmix before you have actually earned it.

 **Enchantix**

Enchantix is the third fairy form, the last that most fairies achieve but also the base form from which many others can be learned. It provides a completely new outfit and hairstyle, and grants powers like fairy dust and miniaturization.

On Earth fairy dust must be made by hand. See our previous treatise for details. Fairies on earth cannot miniaturize their bodies while in view of native earthlings, but may be able to miniaturize while in the company of other fairies.

The power of Enchantix is each fairy's full power, and is always within them. However, the fairy's own heart keeps this power locked away until she proves to herself that she is able to take risks to do what is right. It is thought that this prevents fairies who are inclined to evil from gaining their greatest possible power, though of course those inclined to evil generally find ways to steal the power that they seek so the natural limitation is not completely effective.

To earn Enchantix a fairy must save the life of someone from her own realm, by making a great personal sacrifice. In high-magic realms where a fairy can be reasonably sure of earning her Enchantix, or at least being saved by healing magic, it is still a dangerous quest. On Earth no fairy should EVER go into a dangerous situation relying on the power of Enchantix to save her! In an emergency the best thing to do is call people who are trained to deal with emergencies.

Earth's low magic and high technology levels mean that there are few opportunities for one person, especially someone as young as most earth fairies are, to directly save the life of another person. The opportunities that do exist are much less dramatic than the Enchantix quests experienced by fairies in more magical realms.

Discussion with magical beings living on earth has suggested a practical way that an Earth fairy could earn her Enchantix is by working to earn money then donating it to a charity that provides medicine for earthlings who are in need. The fairy would sacrifice time and effort by working and then not spending her earnings on herself, and save a life by giving medicine to someone who would not otherwise have it.

For the purposes of Enchantix the 'home realm' is the realm in which the fairy was born, but many fairies currently on Earth were born in another realm and also born on Earth. This is a confusing situation, as the fairy now has two home realms, but each individual should be able to sense in her heart which realm is truly 'home.' In many cases it will be the more magical realm and those fairies will have to travel back to their home realm to earn their Enchantix.

Such fairies may also wish to change their home realm, becoming natives of Earth. There is an ancient spell for changing one's home realm that could be used. The spell has two parts. First the fairy must think how her presence will benefit her new homeland, and plan ways to help the land, its creatures and its people. Then the fairy should prepare a ritual meal of gifts from the land such as fruits, vegetables and grains. Choosing the ingredients and preparing the food herself creates an enchantment that allows the fairy to take in the nature of her new home as she eats of its natural gifts.

Because the Enchantix power is held within each fairy from birth, there are very rare cases in which exceptional fairies have earned the Enchantix form without directly rescuing someone from their native land. The most recent example of this was Princess Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame. Bloom was able to achieve a limited version of Enchantix with the strength of her wish to save her family.

It seems possible that on earth, where the low magic level makes saving people difficult, many more fairies may be able to earn either a partial or complete Enchantix by will alone. More research is needed on the subject.

 **Believix**

The Believix form is meant for worlds where magic is not used in everyday life, and as such should be of particular interest to Earth fairies.

Believix is earned by helping other people believe in magic. It does not simply mean proving that magic works, which is problematic and may be impossible on Earth. Instead an Earth fairy must help others discover their inner magic- their confidence or creativity or sense of worth. True magic is the power to make life better, a thing that is easy to lose sight of. Helping one or more of the inhabitants of Earth realize they hold this power is a difficult thing. Encouraging a friend to try something new, or supporting a family member through a tough time may grant a fairy her Believix. As with most magic, each fairy will have a different experience.

The Believix form grants limited power over people's hearts, allowing Believix fairies to help others overcome bad habits or negative thought patterns. This power is limited by free will, and will not work in all situations.

Believix is also unique in that it comes with three extra pairs of wings. The special wings have great power in the magical dimensions that are sadly much diminished on Earth. The Speedix wings grant fast motion, giving Speedix fairies a burst of speed in whatever activity they are doing. Tracix wings allow fairies to look into the past, usually through dreams or as a form of psychometry. Zoomix wings allow fairies to teleport in high-magic realms. Its effects on Earth have not been studied. Believix is also a very adaptable form, able to take on other sub-forms as required.

 **Sophix**

Long ago a group of powerful nature fairies swore to always protect the wild places of the Earth. At that time women had few rights, so these fairies also vowed to live without husbands so they could rule themselves. They called themselves the Amazons and invented the Sophix form to have complete unity with nature. The Amazons were also warriors, protecting both the natural world and their right to decide their own lives.

The name Sophix comes from the word sophia; wisdom, in this case the understanding of the way parts of the natural world work together to keep a realm healthy. Sophix outfits are made of living leaves and vines.

The Sophix fairies were imprisoned by the Wizards of the Black Circle, but with magic returning to Earth new fairies will be attaining the Sophix form. It is available to all fairies who choose to dedicate their lives to protecting nature or working to gain equal rights for people who don't have them.

 **Lovix**

Lovix is another form invented by the native fairies of Earth, in this case the fairies of the extreme north. The original Lovix fairy was called the snow queen and lived in a magical ice palace. She guided the native peoples of her land, using her magic to find sources of food and fuel, and help people live without draining the resources of those harsh lands.

The name Lovix comes from the word love, since love helps people thrive even when life is difficult. The Lovix form is meant for cold climates, featuring cool colors and glittering fur trim. Lovix fairies' wings are particularly sensitive to sunlight, enabling a fairy to warm herself even in cold temperatures.

 **Alardix**

The Alardix fairies, or warrior fairies, stood between the ancient peoples of Earth and their magical neighbors. They defended earth's native magical creatures from human encroachment and human settlements from supernatural predators. Unlike most fairies, they make and use enchanted weapons instead of fighting with magic alone.

The name Alardix seems to come from 'Alardh,' another name for the Earth.

In modern times the Alardix fairies serve the fairy queen in Tir Na Nog and are seldom seen in the everyday world.

 **Sirenix and Harmonix**

The Sirenix form is mentioned here mostly as a curiosity, as it is unlikely that any fairy from Earth will attain this transformation. From the distant past the Sirenix fairies have guarded the realm of the Infinite Ocean, an elemental realm that connects to the oceans of all worlds. Sirenix fairies ally with the selkies of the Infinite Ocean to protect all the oceans from destruction. While it is true that Earth's oceans are being threatened by pollution and other careless human activity, and the need for Sirenix fairies is great, it is unlikely that any Earth fairy will be able to earn the Sirenix power.

To earn Sirenix a fairy or group of fairies must prove themselves worthy by finding several magical gems, each representing a virtue. The number and nature of the gems depends on the fairies seeking Sirenix. A solitary quester might have to find only a single gem, while a group might have to find four or five. The gems will be hidden in the oceans of different worlds, in places of great danger. Once all the gems have been found, the fairies must locate the Source of Sirenix. When the Winx quested for Sirenix the Source was located in Lake Roccaluce outside of Magix, where the Nymph of Sirenix had been guarding it. However it is possible that the Source could appear in any body of water.

If all the gems are not found within one lunar cycle, all questing fairies will lose their powers! Only fairies with a strong need for the Sirenix power should take this risk.

To aid in finding the gems, seeking fairies will receive a Sirenix box containing a magical guardian who will advise her fairy. These guardians look like miniature mermaids, but their true nature is unknown. It has been theorized that the guardians are all magical projections created by Omnia, the supreme guardian, but Omina has not commented on this idea.

Fairies seeking Sirenix are also given access to the Harmonix form, a less powerful underwater transformation that makes seeking the gems possible.

Fairies who successfully earn Sirenix gain powerful water-based magic and the ability to enter the Infinite Ocean as well as a unique spell connecting the fairy's power source to Sirenix. Each Sirenix fairy also gets to make one wish. Wishes must be from the heart and are not under complete conscious control. Thus, a fairy cannot plan her wish.

Many years ago the Ancestral Witches laid a curse on the Sirenix form. The curse was recently lifted so Sirenix is once again safe. Princess Daphne of Domino, as the last surviving Sirenix fairy has attained the title Nymph of Sirenix. She and Omnia together are the guardians of the Infinite Ocean. The princess is currently taking time to be with her family but has plans to form a new team of Sirenix fairies to protect the Infinite Ocean sometime in the future.

It is possible that some Earth fairies who live in tropical or island parts of the realm could be called to become Sirenix fairies.

 **Aquatix**

The Aquatix form allows a fairy to trade her legs for a mermaid's tail. This form was discovered on the ocean planet of Andros, by an ancient princess. She fell in love with a mermaid prince and used the Aquatix power to transform herself into a mermaid to join him in his realm. Since then the two species have often intermarried and it is common for a family to have members both above and below the waves. Fairies can also transform temporarily. The Aquatix form is given as a spell cast by any mermaid able to cast transformation spells.

 **Bloomix**

Bloomix is a unique transformation, the only one granted directly by the Great Dragon, the embodiment and source of all magic in the universe. The Dragon or one of her representatives may grant the Bloomix power to those they deem worthy.

The name 'Bloomix' comes from 'Bloom,' a name that occurs several times in the royal history of Domino. One of the several queens with that name was the first to share her power with her friends. Legend has it that she gave the power of the Dragon Flame to her two closest fairy friends and a witch, though the last part is contested by scholars.

The Bloomix power can by granted by the current fairy of the Dragon Flame or the current king or queen of Domino. In rare cases the spirit of the Great Dragon contacts exceptional fairies and offers to grant them the Bloomix form. This only happens if the chosen fairy is in a realm where the human holders of the Dragon Flame cannot contact her.

The call of the Great Dragon can come in many forms including dreams and the suggestion of particularly perceptive individuals, but usually it begins simply as a longing to earn the Bloomix power. Often the call will come to a fairy who feels the flame of her magic has gone out and life has become dull and gray.

A fairy who feels called to earn the Bloomix power should travel in spirit to the Vortex of Flame in the palace of Domino. She must descend into the Vortex and prove herself worthy to the Great Dragon. Worthy fairies will receive a small piece of the Dragon Flame in the form of an oval-shaped jewel. Fairies who have deceit in their hearts, or who try to steal the Flame, risk being burned to ask or transformed into mindless creatures called fire eaters.

A fairy who emerges form the Vortex of Flame unscorched and still in her human shape will not transform until she has performed "a good and brave act worthy of a fairy." Any good deed, brave act, or display of clear thinking may be enough to activate the power.

Bloomix fairies on earth may find their dragonfire gem appearing in the real world, in the form of a bead or stone. They may want to craft their own Bloomix tiara to hold their dragonfire jewel, perhaps by making a tiara from wire or attaching the jewel to a headband. It is not necessary to have the physical form of your Bloomix tiara, but it is sometimes nice to have a visible sign of the power you hold in your heart.

 **Mythix**

In ancient times a book was written with so much creative magic that it grew and changed by itself and became a whole world. No one knows who the author was, how he or she came to write such an amazing book, or what its original purpose was. The book has come to be called the Legendarium.

Some time after its writing, seven fairies left the Legendarium and joined the fairies of the real world in their fight against evil. Becoming real they also became mortal, so they left behind their wands and a special power called Mythix so that their descendants could make sure the Legendarium world and the real world continued to exist in harmony.

Recently the Winx inherited these Ancestral Wands and it was believed that they were the only Mythix fairies there could be.

However, information has come to light recently that may make the Mythix form available to many more fairies. A young witch browsing in a used book shop in Magix found a book written by the seven ancestral fairies. The book states that their descendants will inherit the power to craft Mythix wands for themselves and their friends, and that these crafted wands will give the new Mythix fairies the ability to enter other books than the Legendarium.

Descendants of the seven ancestral fairies will each feel a special link to a single fictional character, as if they are somehow related, as if the fairy might look in the mirror and see the character reflected there. Once a fairy has realized she is a descendant of one of the fairies of the Legendarium, she must somehow craft a wand that reflects her power source. She will also be able to craft wands for her friends.

Each fairy must then hold her wand and "read herself into the Legendarium" by telling a story about herself that is both true and a fairy tale. This ritual will grant the power of Mythix and the ability to enter books. However, even Mythix fairies risk becoming trapped in the fictional world if they stay too long.

Since this information has only recently been discovered, it has not been tested yet. We were not sure it is wise to include untested information in this treatise, but Miss Faragonda insisted that all fairy forms be covered.

 **Butterflix**

A specialized transformation for fairies who dedicate themselves to helping magical animals, Butterflix grants the power to call on animals for help as well as giving each fairy a unique spell. It is only given to fairies who have committed a particularly heroic deed in protection of animals first. If those animals have special magical power they are able to channel it through the earth to grant the Butterflix power. The Butterflix power is the essence of nature itself, and changes how that fairies relate to the natural world in interesting ways. Some Butterflix fairies have reported a distaste for eating meat while on their Butterflix adventure, or a new interest in gardening, while others do not experience these changes.

Strangely, fairies of animals almost never achieve Butterflix because they already have most of the powers that Butterflix bestows. Nature fairies whose powers relate to plants are more likely to gain Butterflix for its animal-related abilities.

In appearance Butterflix is based on the shape and color of a butterfly's wings, which inspired the name. The wings glitter with stored fairy dust.

 **Tynix**

This mysterious form is granted by special fairy animals, the guardians over the ultimate animal power. Only fairies who bond to these special animals acquire the Tynix power, so very few fairies have ever had it. The animals grant their fairies power with the physical gift of fantastic jeweled bracelets.

Tynix grants the power to enter "miniworlds" which are magical reflections of certain natural systems. If an area of land is blighted a fairy may be able to enter that area's miniworld and battle the blight directly, for example. In the magic dimension the results will be seen immediately: drooping plants will revive and fouled streams will run clear immediately after the Tynix fairy has defeated the blight. In low-magic realms like Earth the healing of an area will be much slower and require work in the ordinary world as well as the miniworld. Tynix fairies on earth should expect to pull weeds, enrich soil with compost, and tend new plants as well as fighting evil in a miniworld.

The true nature of miniworlds remains mysterious since only Tynix fairies have ever seen them, but a few things are known. There are many miniworlds, each of which corresponds to some part of the ordinary world. Individual plants have their own miniworlds, but so do systems that include several plants and the soil they live in. There may also be miniworlds that reflect entire species of plant, or large areas of the natural world.

The Tynix power is based on the crystalline structure of reality, and grants fairies crystal wings and sparkling jeweled ornaments. The crystal wings store magical energy but are heavier than other wings, so fairies may find themselves less maneuverable in flight, and even in danger of falling. The guardian fairy animals also transform, taking their ultimate shapes as strong, wise adults. Many fairy animals in their adult forms choose to act as mounts for their bonded fairies.

 **Nymphix**

Nymphix is a rare and specialized form about which little is known outside of legend. The legend states that when a very heroic fairy is facing death the Great Dragon itself appears and gives her a new body made of living flame. There are always nine nymphs, though it is thought that when one nymph is ready to retire a new nymph is chosen to take her place. Nymphs have great power in the unseen realms but can only communicate with living people through dreams and visions, so little is known about what other powers they have or what their purpose is. Scholars theorize that in their ghostly state the nymphs protect the living from ghostly evils, or perhaps their purpose is to guide and inspire living people to become more heroic. The one nymph who has returned to normal life has not spoken about her time as a spirit.

No fairy on Earth has so far reported being contacted by a nymph, but it is possible. Wherever magic is, the nymphs can appear.

 **New Forms**

There are several hundred identified fairy forms, and new forms are discovered every few years. It is quite possible that you will attain a form that the Winx have not gained, maybe a form that no one has ever seen before. All newly discovered forms should be reported to Alfea. Fairies on Earth can do so through the "comment section" attached to this treatise on the realmwide web.

When reporting a newly discovered transformation, please include: The transformation's name, how it is earned, what the fairy costume and wings look like, any special items like the fairy dust bottle or Bloomix tiara, and what special powers the form grants, along with any other information that seems relevant. Your report will add to the sum total of magical knowledge, and help other fairies explore their magical possibilities.

This treatise is part of the Alfea Earth Fairy Initiative, dedicated to producing introductory magic texts for young fairies who cannot attend a fairy school. Further treatises may be forthcoming upon request from local fairies. Please suggest topics for future works in the "comment section" of this realmwide web posting.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the first treatise I wrote so it's a little different than the others. If you like them you can get them with proper formatting (and magical updating for the fairy forms one) on my deviantart page. I also have a picture of my fairy dust bottle on there!

The Earth Fairy Initiative 3

"Working on the next text for Queen Nebula?" Daphne asked, glancing over Professor Avalon's shoulder as her typed away on a holographic terminal of the Alfea main computer. "Ooh, practice fairy dust. Politea and I made our own when we were little. We ran around and threw it on things until Mom told us we'd have to sweep it up."

Avalon looked up and smiled. "Grizelda walked by not half an hour ago and told me she did the same thing."

Daphne was startled into a laugh. "Grizelda?"

For a moment they imagined the assistant headmistress, who must have been just as stuffy then as she was now, running around tossing glittery practice fairy dust everywhere.

A Treatise On Fairy Dust

From the Alfea library

A message from Miss Faragonda:

Fairies of Earth, as I watch through my crystal ball I'm delighted to see so many of you discovering your new powers and working to make your realm a more harmonious, magical place! But I must caution you: Earth is not truly a magical realm yet. Many spells work differently on earth. Please remember this and do not put yourselves in danger. Do not do anything that would be dangerous for a non-magical human to do.

 **Fairy Dust in the Magical Realms**

True fairy dust is created by Enchantix fairies in magical realms. As the fairy does good deeds, positive energy crystallizes on her wings. The dust sheds naturally when a fairy flies, producing the sparkling 'comet's tail' that follows a fairy in flight. When used in magic, fairy dust resembles a stream of sparkles that shine with their own light. Fairy dust, like a fairy's wings and transformed clothing, usually matches the color of the fairy's magical aura, but may also be bright white or golden.

The appearance of the fairy dust changes depending on the fairy's current transformation:

Beginner fairies create fairy dust but cannot use its power consciously

Enchantix fairies gain full control over their fairy dust

Believix fairies' dust takes the form of sparkling butterflies

Some forms, such as those meant for underwater adventure, cannot use fairy dust at all

In fire-based transformations fairy dust may resemble embers and glow orange

Each Enchantix fairy also receives a fairy dust bottle, which appears when she attains the Enchantix form, materializing along with her clothes as part of her new magical identity. The form of the bottle will reflect the fairy's inner nature in some way; for example, a nature fairy's bottle may resemble a flower, or a fairy of water may have a bottle decorated with pearls.

The bottle is used to direct the fairy dust, though whether the dust is actually _inside_ the bottle isn't clear. It's possible that extra dust from the fairy's wings magically appears inside her bottle, or the bottle could simply be a symbol for directing the magic. Scholars debate about this but in the end it doesn't really matter.

Fairy dust has many powers. A sprinkling of this powerful substance can:

Break dark enchantments

Protect against evil

Strengthen positive magic

Heal magical injuries

The effects of fairy dust on nonmagical injuries have not been tested. All Earth-dwellers, including Earth fairies, should use nonmagical medicine if they become ill or injured.

 **Fairy Dust on Earth**

As an interesting side note: while fairies in the magical realms have been using fairy dust for generations, it seems to have been unknown on earth until author J M Barrie wrote his classic fairy story _Peter Pan_.

It is not completely clear where Mr. Barrie got the idea, but here is one story that may be true: _Peter Pan_ appeared in the form of a play in which actors 'flew' by the use of wires. Some children who saw the play went home and tried to fly themselves by jumping off the furniture! This resulted in a few injuries and parents prevailed upon Mr. Barrie to change the story to say that people could only fly with 'fairy dust' so that their children, who had not been sprinkled with fairy dust, would not try anything dangerous.

It's also possible that Mr. Barrie met an Enchantix fairy visiting from a more magical realm and based Tinker Bell on her.

In modern times bottles of 'fairy dust' can be purchased in many stores in the human world. Is this real fairy dust? Well... no, except sometimes yes. As with most magical objects, it isn't the item that matters, it's the heart of the fairy using the item.

 **Beginner Fairy Dust**

In some realms there in a tradition for young fairies to make "beginner fairy dust" to practice with before they attain their Enchantix form. Since it isn't yet clear how the Enchantix level will work for Earth fairies, we at Alfea penned this treatise so that Earth fairies could create and use their own beginner fairy dust.

The creation of your own fairy dust should be a quest in itself, one that may take many days to complete. Each ingredient and article must be chosen and sought out, then enchanted for maximum power.

 **The Fairy Dust Bottle**

The first step to creating your own fairy dust is to find or make a suitable container. Most fairies use bottles, but pouches and boxes also work well. Anything that will hold powder and has a wide enough mouth for filling and sprinkling, and that can be decorated, will work.

The perfect bottle will not appear in front of you by magic, but it may appear somewhere around you if you search for it. Magical items appearing on earth often appear in the stores where humans buy things, so you should save up a bit of earth currency. Craft stores and secondhand and antique stores often have suitable bottles and boxes for the same price as a few candy bars.

Once you find your container, it should be decorated to reflect your personal magic. Collect paints and glue, glitter, glass and plastic jewels, ribbons, and other decorative items. It is often useful to plan the look of your bottle or box before you begin to avoid getting carried away and ending up with something that looks silly.

If you'd like to carry your fairy dust in a pouch it's even easier; all you need is a piece of fabric, some cord, and needle and thread. A search of the realmwide web delivers plenty of instructions on sewing a simple pouch. To make your fairy dust bag special to you, you could use an old T-shirt or piece of clothing that you don't need anymore, or buy some fancy fabric at a fabric store. You can glue or sew things to your pouch or decorate it with fabric paint.

Glow in the dark paint adds a special magical touch, and lets you find your fairy dust in the dark!

 **Basic Ingredients**

Fairies usually use one or more of these basic ingredients to create their fairy dust:

Candy sprinkles

Glitter or sequins

Birdseed

Dried leaves and flower petals

Sugar colored with food coloring

Talcum powder or bath salts

Herbs and spices

Keep in mind that the ingredients you choose retain their earthly qualities after being enchanted. Fairy dust made with birdseed or sugar may attract small animals. Glitter in fairy dust is not part of nature. Also please do not take any ingredients that belong to others without asking.

You will only need a small quantity of each ingredient you wish to use, depending on the size of your container. Fairy dust magic usually requires only a small pinch of powder for each spell, so half a teaspoon each of three or four ingredients is usually plenty.

Leaves and petals should be dried in a warm place such as a windowsill where they can absorb the power of the sun, and rendered into small pieces.

You can also add scent, a spritz of perfume or drop of essential oil, or even a drop of scented soap mixed in well.

 **Special Ingredients**

Fairy dust must be created from the heart, using ingredients important to the fairy creating it. Special ingredients should be added, not just at the first creation of your fairy dust, but all through your magical life. Special moments will provide special ingredients.

A leaf off your favorite climbing tree

Leaves from herbs you grew yourself

A pinch of sand from a trip to the ocean

The same sprinkles used on your birthday cake

Needles from the Christmas tree

A little of your favorite tea

'Fairy dust' received as a gift

 **Enchanting Your Fairy Dust**

Beginner fairy dust remains only powder until it is filled with magic. There is no single right way to enchant fairy dust; each fairy must discover her own enchantment.

Most fairies wishing to enchant their fairy dust will find some time they can be alone in their own space, somewhere they can gather things that remind them of their magic. A nature fairy would find a place outside, a technofairy might cast the spell while playing a magical video on her computer, and a moon fairy would enchant her fairy dust on a moonlit night. The only requirement is to create a feeling of strong magic.

Gather the ingredients and the finished bottle, along with a small bowl and spoon. Some fairies choose to use a special bowl and spoon for mixing their fairy dust, while other fairies just use whatever's on hand. It is a matter of personal preference and has no effect on the power of the magic.

Transform, or dress in special magical clothes if you have them. Hold your hands over your magical tools, or wave your wand over them, and send your power into them. It is sometimes helpful to speak your intention to create your fairy dust. Something like, "Here with my power I enchant this powder to bring good magic to the world."

Mix the ingredients together and pour them into your fairy dust bottle. To finish the enchantment, stand and wave the bottle as if using fairy dust in a magical realm. See in your mind the light of magic filling the bottle.

 **Fairy Dust Magic**

Beginner fairy dust is not as powerful as the true fairy dust you will gain when you reach the enchantix level and travel to a magical realm, however there are many spells a beginner fairy can try. Fairy dust works a bit like a magic wand, directing your power towards the thing you wish to bespell. Before sprinkling fairy dust, it should be charged by waving the bottle in a magical gesture. Each fairy has her own unique sign, a shape that reflects her power source. Fairy dust can be incorporated into many spells as a sort of magical signature. It should be used freely; as long as the fairy is creating positive energy through her deeds, she can always create more fairy dust.

To break a curse upon yourself, find a place where you can be alone in nature. Concentrate on your magic, on remembering your magical self and the great things you have done and hope to do in the future. When you feel strong in your fairy self, turn in a circle sprinkling fairy dust in a circle around yourself. Speak a short spell that calls on your power source to break the curse—a few words are sufficient. "Light banishes darkness!" Is a classic.

This should break any curse, but your problems may take a short time to resolve themselves.

This spell can also be used to break a mundane run of bad luck.

To break a curse upon another, find something to symbolize the enspelled person. A picture works well, or a gift from the person. Focus your magic on your desire to free your friend from the curse and call on your magic as you sprinkle a pinch of fairy dust over the image. This spell may take time to work, and even though the curse is broken the mundane effects of the curse may linger. It is possible the person who was cursed will need mundane help as well as magical help to get their life back in order.

To enchant an object, simply sprinkle it with fairy dust. This is a simple way to put your magical 'signature' on a wand, amulet, or other tool you wish to use in magic.

To protect a place, sprinkle fairy dust in a circle around the location while imagining a dome of protective energy coming into being around the place to be protected.

To grant a wish, use a stick to draw a symbol of the thing wished for upon the ground, and sprinkle the symbol with fairy dust.

Readers may perhaps be disappointed at the lack of specifically worded spells, but the truth is that a spell made created to fit each unique situation holds more magical power than words read from a scroll. Also there are many spell books for the "witches" of Earth and those can be used for inspiration. (Confusingly Earth's "witches" do not descend from the Three Ancestral Witches and have much in common with the fairies of the magical realms.)

Fairy dust will remain magical forever as long as its owner continues to perform deeds that create positive energy. Fairies should practice kindness and generosity to others and to themselves, work hard for their goals, learn everything they can, and try to make the earth a more beautiful place. Acts of goodness surround the fairy with positive energy which is the power behind fairy magic.

This treatise is part of the Alfea Earth Fairy Initiative, dedicated to producing introductory magic texts for young fairies who cannot attend a fairy school. Further treatises may be forthcoming upon request from local fairies. Please suggest topics for future works in the "comment section" of this realmwide web posting.


	4. Chapter 4

This treatise also has a fair bit of, uh, 'expanded information' or you might call it stuff I made up. It just seemed like there should be creatures for all the elements! This is also the last treatise I have. There may be more later, or there may not. These things are different from the other fanfics; I can't just decide to write one. It has to sort of appear by inspiration… magically.

The Earth Fairy Initiative 4

In the teachers' lounge Professor Palladium was poring over a stack of books from Earth. He approved. "Some of these books are delightful! _The Book of Wizard Craft_ , it shows earthlings how to make their own potion ingredients. But why are all these books aimed at wizards?"

Daphne said, "I can answer that. There's a book on Earth about a boy who becomes a wizard, and it's very famous, everyone on Earth likes it. So they all want to be wizards. I'll loan you the book if you like; Bloom gave me the whole set on my birthday."

"This famous wizard book is good news for Earth fairies. They'll be able to find all the potion recipes they need without me having to write anything."

"Has Avalon finished the next text? What's the subject?"

The magicophilosophy professor had in fact left his text on the table. Palladium picked it up. "Bonded creatures. I guess the Earthlings don't have books about how magical creatures disguise themselves in low-magic worlds."

"Lockette told me that the first time the pixies visited Earth nobody could see them, but when we were in Egypt everyone could. I suppose that's because magic is returning to Earth. Here, let me read that."

A Treatise on Bonded Creatures

From the Alfea library

A message from Miss Faragonda: Fairies of Earth, as you seek your bonded companions please remember that magic works differently on Earth than it does in the magical realms. All Earth's creatures should be treated with respect for their ordinary nonmagical natures, including the human creatures around you. Please do not attempt any act that would be dangerous for a nonmagical being.

 **Magical Creatures**

In the magic dimension there are many creatures with their own magic powers. Some have the ability to think and plan while others have animal minds. There are many kinds of magical creatures who are able to bond with fairies, including the pixie animals, minidragons, and digital creatures from the cyber realm. These creatures do not normally appear in non-magical realms, but it is possible for them to do so if some need arises.

 **The Bond**

The bond between a fairy and another magical being is a mysterious, ancient power. Fairies have been able to bond since ancient times and it is thought that the bond is part of the magic given to the universe by the Great Dragon when that being gave magic to the thinking creatures of the universe.

In most cases the bond forms instantly, when two beings meet and feel drawn to each other. However there have also been cases where a fairy and another being spent time together and only later realized the bond had grown slowly between them.

In magical realms the formation of the bond often shows as a magical light. On earth the signs of a bond are much more subtle. The two will simply feel calm and content in each other's company, and work together well even though they may have only just met.

The simplistic view suggests that a fairy bonds with a creature with the same powers and personality. This is not quite true. The truth is that the two personalities must compliment each other. A very brave fairy might bond with a brave pixie so that they can be stronger together—but it is equally likely that she will bond with a cowardly pixie who will help her learn caution and compassion for those who are not brave.

Bonds are created magically but are otherwise like friendships between any two people. Some bonds last a lifetime while others may only last for a short time before dissolving. Often the bond forms so that two people can help each other through a challenging time in their lives such as defeating a particular evil; the bond dissolves when it is no longer needed and the two members drift into a less close friendship. The natural ending of a bond is not painful or damaging to the two involved.

It is possible to bond with several creatures at the same time, just as it is possible to have several good friends. Usually one bond will be stronger than the others, but in rare cases a fairy will maintain several strong bonds at once and have a whole family of bonded creatures accompanying her. Fairies of animals are more likely to form multiple bonds since they can communicate with many creatures.

Since magical bonds only form when two creatures need to be connected for some reason, some fairies and pixies live their entire lives without ever bonding. Fairies who are able to accomplish their destinies without help usually do not bond, and fairies who are happier alone never do.

 **Bonded Creatures on Earth**

In the low-magic environment of Earth bonding works differently in many ways. Many magical creatures are unable to take their true forms on Earth, instead appearing as either inanimate objects or simply being invisible to everyone except their bonded fairy. Some pixies and elementals seem able to magically influence human toy designers to create dolls that resemble their true forms. The magical creature can then appear as a doll on Earth, using that form to stay close to her bonded fairy. Only the bonded fairy will be able to see the doll move and speak. Other times magical creatures do without a solid form and simply appear only to their chosen partner, who will find herself having long conversations with someone nobody else can see. Most fairies will quickly learn to communicate with their partners by thought rather than speaking aloud in situations where that would cause embarrassment.

Please be aware that there are diseases which cause the sufferer to hear evil voices. If any Earth fairy experiences any type of magical communication that upsets her, she should seek help from a human doctor at once. Earth fairies are also advised not to make a big deal of their new bond to nonmagical family members, since those family members may believe she has such an illness and suffer needless worry.

 **Pixies**

Pixies are the creatures most likely to bond with fairies, and it is thought that the first ever bond was between a fairy and a pixie. Pixies look much like miniature fairies with disproportionately large heads and eyes. They have the same coloring as humans and have small wings. Some pixies are born magically from the tree of life and are adopted into families, while others are born normally. Pixies live in a village in Gloomywood outside of Magix City. The village is protected by strong enchantments that make it impossible for outsiders to find. In the village pixies live similarly to magical humans, working and playing together. Please note this may not be the only pixie village in the universe. Pixies value their privacy and may have many villages they have not told anyone about! Many pixies choose to stay in their village their whole lives, and others have important jobs in other realms. Others hope to bond with a special fairy and have adventures.

Like fairies, each pixie has a distinct power source which fuels his or her magic. Pixies guard the Tree of Life which maintains the balance of magical energy in the universe. The pixies and the tree exist in a symbiotic relationship; the pixies tend and guard the tree and the tree grants them special powers that they call "magic pops." Magic pops look a bit like round jewel boxes; the name may have come about because some pixie at some time thought they look like lollipops.

The bond between a pixie and fairy is often for life, but not always. It's also possible to bond with one pixie and, when that bond naturally dissolves, to bond with another pixie. While it lasts the bond between pixie and fairy is very strong. Pixies sometimes call their bonded fairies 'big sister' or even 'Mom' since the bond is as close as the ties of family. Their bond gives the pixie special magic to help her bonded fairy resist negative influence. The most famous manifestation of this power is the pixie's kiss, which acts much like the kiss of true love and has the power to break dark enchantments. In less dramatic circumstances, however, any act of affection from a bonded pixie may have the power to turn their partner away from a dark path.

We close this section with some information posted to the Winx Club website by Miss Faragonda:

 _Pixie Information_ _2005-10-01_

 _~Entered by Ms. Faragonda~ Pixies live in small villages that are often tucked deep in the forest, and that sometimes have a slight magical mist that surrounds and protects the village from unwanted visitors. Each pixie village has its own character, but all villages are delightful to look at. The petite pixie houses are usually delicately detailed and as unique as their owners. Pixies prefer their roofs to be slightly wavy, and pointed, allowing rain and leaves to glide gently off their surfaces. But anyone can tell by looking at their wonderful shapes that they are definitely magic!_

 _Pixie Information Continued_ _2005-10-05_

 _~by Ms. Faragonda~ The Pixies themselves are amazing magical beings that are generally bundles of joy. One can recognize a pixie by their tiny bodies and by their large eyes that twinkle with happiness and the teeniest bit of mischief. The have tiny, delicate wings and tons of energy to zoom around spreading her particular kind of magic. One of the most important traits of a pixie is their special ability to bond with a fairy in such a deep way they become like soul-mates. Each pixie, like her fairy, has a special power, and can use it to help her fairy and other friends who she meets along the way!_

 _Pixie Information Continued_ _2005-10-08_

 _~by Ms. Faragonda~ Pixies also have another endearing trait – their loyalty. It has been said that a pixie is so loyal that she will do anything to protect the people she loves – even if that means that she has to sacrifice herself on their behalf. In fact, there are reports of just such a thing happening in accidents or disasters. These small pixies will show their enormous loyalty and bravery by putting the safety and well being of others before themselves._

 _Magix's Jungle Books will be celebrating the release of Kyn Whystless' Pixies of Magix. Mr. Whystless is a known expert in pixie knowledge, and this book represents 10 years of constant research on the lives, characteristics, and habits of local pixies. Whystless' intimate knowledge of the details of pixie/fairy bonding has allowed him to lecture on the topic in 20 realms in the past year. Whystless is controversial for his slight adaptation on the standard "soul mate" theory. Pixies of Magix proposes that pixies and fairies bond with one another in times of great need based on their unique compatibility at that time. The Jungle Books hosts Kyn Whystless Tuesday for a very special reading from Pixies of Magix as well as a book signing. Members of the Magix Pixie Council will provide tea, cake, and cookies._

 **Elementals**

Elementals are the guardian creatures of the four Elemental Realms

Bonding with an elemental is usually a temporary thing. Elementals must stay in their own element so they are unable to accompany fairies on all of their adventures. Most elementals are about two feet tall and resemble very young fairies with brightly colored skin and hair. The do not have individual power sources; each elemental's magic is based on his or her element.

Elementals and their realms represent the four magical elements. It has been theorized that pixies may represent the fifth element of "spirit" or "magic" but the pixies themselves have not commented on this theory.

 **Selkies**

Selkies are the guardians of the Infinite Ocean. The warrior selkies work with the Sirenix fairies to keep the oceans of all worlds safe, and they are the only selkies likely to bond with fairies. Selkies must remain in water to survive, so they cannot move in with their bonded fairies. Oceans on many worlds hide selkie villages, but civilian selkies rarely come to the surface.

 **Sylphs**

Sylphs live in the realm of the Endless Sky, the elemental realm of air. Their magic helps keep the atmospheres of all realms clean and the prevailing wind currents flowing correctly. Sylphs look a bit like selkies except that instead of a mermaid tail a sylph has a 'skirt' of flowing filaments. Sylphs do not have legs and float instead of walking. These creatures of air are the elementals most likely to leave their own realm to live with a bonded fairy since they can live in human houses, though they are uncomfortable in rooms without windows.

 **Firesprites**

As creatures of flame, firesprites cannot leave the realm of Incandescent Flame. Little is known about firesprites since humans cannot enter that realm. The only fairy to bond with a firesprite was a fairy of the dragonfire, who was able to safely enter the elemental realm of fire. She reported that her firesprite companion looked "like a little girl with colorful scales and spines and a tail, like a lizard."

 **Gnomes**

The elemental realm of earth, the Verdant Green, is guarded by the gnomes. They look like wingless pixies and usually dress in dull earthy colors and wear pointed hats. The gnomes tunnel into the underground of many realms and use their magic to help plant life sleep in winter and come alive again in spring. They are rarely seen by humans, but in some realms have inspired legends.

A curiosity: Earth authors Wil Huygen and Rien Poortvliet have written two very interesting books about gnomes. The information in the books matches only partially with what we in Magix know about gnomes, but some of the similarities are quite striking.

 **The Fairy Pets**

Some time ago a group of Enchantix fairies on Earth transformed some broken toy animals into magical fairy pets. While the enchantment was an impulse decision, it proved to be a very good idea. Earth people who might have been frightened by flashy displays of magic could instead discover the supernatural in the form of a harmless, friendly pet. In the city of Gardenia many children adopted the cute magical pets.

Outside of Gardenia the magic is less powerful, and fairy pets are only able to move and speak in the company of their fairy owner. When nonmagical people are around, the fairy pets pretend to be normal toys.

Fairy pets can take the form of any animal, and usually have tiny wings. They are magical beings and not alive in the same way that natural Earth creatures are. Fairy pets only wake up when in the presence of another magical being, and are happy to sleep while their owner is at school. Fairy pets are quite bright for animals, but they are not able to speak or assist their bonded in magic or combat the way a pixie might.

 **Magical Animals**

The ecosystem of every world is made up of many different kinds of animals. If even one species disappears from the environment there can be terrible consequences. This is true in low-magic realms like Earth, and even more so in the magic dimension. All animals need to be treated appropriately; wild animals must have space to live their lives without being troubled by humans, while domestic animals need good homes and care.

The Legendary Fairy Animals hold power over the entire animal kingdom, but very little is known about them. Many different Legendary animals have been sighted, and it is believed that there have been Legendary animals throughout all of time. But exactly what makes an animal Legendary or how they help keep nature in balance is still mysterious. Most Legendary animals are wild creatures, but occasionally one will choose to bond with a fairy.

It is also possible for mundane animals who live with fairies to absorb positive energy given off by their fairy's deeds and become magical. Earth fairies may notice their pets becoming more attentive when they are doing magic, sitting close by while the fairy casts spells, and becoming more intelligent. Becoming a magical animal does not change a pet's basic nature or its need for normal care and training, but it does mean that the magical animal may lend power to its bonded fairy's spells or accompany its fairy in travel to other realms.

As a curiosity, there are records of witches and sorcerers bonding with animals they call familiars. Only witches able to take good care of an animal will bond with a familiar, so the Trix and other witches who follow the evil example of the Three Ancestral Witches are unlikely to ever gain familiars. Witches with kinder natures, including those living on Earth, may have familiars. The bond is very similar to a fairy's bond with a magical animal. The witches of Magix prefer not to admit to feeling affection for another creature, and as a result they do not bond easily. It is hoped that witch culture may come to value connections with other creatures and come to enjoy connections with others.

This treatise is part of the Alfea Earth Fairy Initiative, dedicated to producing introductory magic texts for young fairies who cannot attend a fairy school. Further treatises may be forthcoming upon request from local fairies. Please suggest topics for future works in the "comment section" of this realmwide web posting.


End file.
